The Exception
by MaskedAngel18
Summary: Myka is a heartless pirate. That is a fact. She kills every single one of her former crewmates without hesitation or remorse. That is also a fact...right? One-shot request for guisniperman. Enjoy!


**This is a request from guisniperman! I hope I managed to portray Kenny well. **

**This one-shot took a bit of a different turn than what I had originally thought of when writing this. There is some humor in this (or at least I think so) but this kind of turned out darker than what I had planned to do.**

**Edit: Kind of forgot to mention this, but this one-shot takes place roughly three years before the beginning of my still on-going story, "Who is She?" Myka is the character that story revolves around (in a sense). So if you enjoyed this, be sure to check out that, as that story goes more in-depth about her character.**

**In any case, I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Myka is my OC. Kenny is guisniperman's idea (and yes, the inspiration for Kenny comes from South Park).**

A scarlet stream shot out from the gash on the throat of a young man wearing an orange parka. Horrified gasps could barely be heard over the strong wind as the blood stained the snow at the feet of their comrade's attacker. However, even with snow obscuring their vision, they could still make out the cold amethyst eyes of the traitor in their midst.

"OH MY GOD! SHE KILLED KENNY!" yelled one of the others.

"YOU BITCH!"

Myka sighed as she stepped over the twitching body of the dying pirate. This was getting tedious. Just how many crews had she struck down before these guys? She lost count a couple of years back.

But no matter. They were all down in a matter of seconds. In a miniscule show of gratitude she had for them letting her stick around for a few islands, she took them out with one, quick strike. Even the captain, though he was an asshole for most of the trip.

Once she heard the last of the bodies fell and the stench of blood was the only thing she could smell, she sheathed her sword. She gave the scene a quick survey to make sure that no one was getting up. All that was around her was red snow and bodies that were cooling quickly . . .

. . . And one young man wearing an orange parka standing at the sidelines, watching her with wide eyes. She frowned at him.

"Didn't I just kill you?" she asked. She could have sworn she did. He was Kenny, right? She knew that he seemed to be able to find a way to survive almost impossible situations, but her knife went through his throat. He should still be dead on the ground.

"You killed them all!" he yelled over the wind, still surprised by the scene before him. Yeah, he and his crew all knew what she was capable of doing, which was why his captain had said they needed to kill her off when they got to this winter island, but to actually see this carnage . . .

"Yes, I know what I did. What about it?" she asked harshly, a bit peeved that he had somehow managed to trick her.

"They were my friends!" he yelled at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I gathered that when I traveled with you guys. This crew came here all the way from the North Blue, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, unsure where she was going with this. Myka turned towards him, her expression indifferent.

"Then this is probably painful for you to see. I guess I'll do the humane thing and put you out of your misery." Kenny had no time to process what she said as she suddenly appeared right before him. In the next instant, she swung her blade and cut clean through his torso. She watched as his two halves fell to the ground, blood and intestines spilling out. It wasn't exactly a clean kill, but it got the job done.

"Hey, that hurt!" said Kenny, who was standing right next to her. Myka jumped away from a still-living Kenny, surprised. Her shock was further amplified when she looked to the ground. The impression in the snow was still there, as was the blood. But the body was gone. What in the hell was this?

"God damn it. You ate a fucking Devil Fruit," she muttered. This was probably how he survived that pack of rabid wolves on that last island. She should have known.

"I didn't eat a Devil Fruit," he said. Myka glared at him.

"Like hell you didn't. What did you eat? One that creates illusions? Where is your real body?" she asked as she sliced his head off in one quick motion. Hardly a moment after his head hit the ground did she hear him right next to her, saying, "That is my real body. Or, it was. It disappears after about 3 seconds after I come back." She quickly turned and stabbed him through the heart. As she saw the light fade from his dark eyes and his parka was drenched in blood, she heard footsteps behind her. She removed her sword and threw the corpse by his arm. She hit Kenny right in the stomach before his body vanished from her hands. Kenny stumbled back, shocked.

"Did you just hit me with my own bloody corpse?" he asked incredulously.

"Stop with the act and just tell me what fruit you ate!" Myka demanded, officially out of patience with the pirate before her.

"I'm not acting! I really didn't eat a fruit!" Myka sighed. Fine. If he wasn't going to be truthful, then she was going to call out his bluff in a more direct way.

Kenny was suddenly seized by the hood that covered most of his head and was dragged at an incredible speed towards the coast. He honestly couldn't understand how this woman could run so fast. This speed wasn't normal.

Then, he was up in the air, right next to his ship. By the time it registered to him that he was falling, he had already hit the icy water below him.

"Now you can't lie your way out of this," muttered Myka as she watched the orange body disappear below the surface of the sea. However, she was caught off guard when Kenny's head bobbed back up.

The bastard could still swim.

"S-S-S-See?" he called up, his teeth chattering violently, "I'm n-n-n-not a F-F-Fruit User. Now p-p-p-pull me up!"

Myka glared down at him before turning away.

"Why should I do that? If you freeze to death, you're no longer my problem." She walked away as she heard him call her a bitch. Whatever. As if his opinion of her had changed at all. She stepped onto the ship to raid for some supplies. There was a village not too far from here, but there wasn't always a guarantee that she could get something she needed from the locals.

After filling her bag with some provisions, she walked back onto the deck just to have to duck to avoid being punched in the face. For the attempt, she punched him in the balls.

". . . Why?" he rasped as he collapsed to his knees.

"Because you're really annoying the shit out of me," she said harshly, "So how is it that you haven't died yet?"

"I don't know," he said as he slowly got back up. She kicked him back down onto his backside. His hood fell off of his head, revealing a mess of blond hair.

"Bullshit. You have to know something. It's your power, isn't it?" Kenny looked up at her, frustrated.

"I really don't know, okay? I just die and then I'm back like nothing had happened! The only reason I know I died is because I saw my body before it disappeared. I don't know why this happens, or how I got this power. I just . . . I was just somehow born like this." Myka looked down at him, still irritated by this whole situation.

"So you're cursed. You're one unlucky bastard. That's for sure," she mumbled.

"Some of my friends thought it was a cool gift," said Kenny as he got up.

"Well, they're all dead and you have to live with the memories of that and of every painful death you go through. And you don't know if you'll ever die. That shit is a curse. It's nothing else," said Myka. Kenny stared at her, a bit confused by the almost hollow look in her eyes.

". . . You say that as though you know something about what you're talking about. I find that hard to believe. You've killed every comrade you had without another thought, so for what reason would you be so melancholy?" he asked, almost disdainfully. Steel flashed in her eyes as she grabbed his head firmly with both hands. One quick twist and he fell like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! I told you that I can't die!" yelled Kenny as he respawned.

"That doesn't mean that I won't do anything when you piss me off!" she shot back. She walked away with her bag slung over her shoulder, opposite of her blade.

"Just where do you think you're going? You think you can just kill everyone and walk away?" he asked, angry.

"Obviously. I've done it before, haven't I?" she asked coldly without looking back. Kenny ran up behind her, intending to stop her. She turned around and grabbed his fist with one hand and pulled out her dagger with the other. In one quick motion, she sliced off his hand. Then she plunged the knife into his stomach and sliced across, disemboweling him. She stepped away as he screamed in agony.

"Look, you can either overcome this strange power of yours and die, or you can leave me the hell alone. I'm tired of this," she said irritably as she walked away once more.

She got as far as the coast when Kenny ran to catch up to her again, this time toting a gun. He fired a warning shot to her right, making her stop and look over her shoulder at him in annoyance.

"I don't care how many times you try to kill me. You're still that heartless bitch that killed all of my friends! You can't expect to get away with something like this every time!" he yelled as he fired another shot at her.

Myka dodged the bullet easily and was upon him before he could blink. He stared into her cold eyes with his wide, surprised ones.

"I don't believe I ever said such a thing. But you're not that strong, so I'm not about to let you kill me off," she said as she stabbed him in the forehead. She grabbed onto the gun as this body vanished and turned around, swinging the rifle to smash against the newly respawned Kenny behind her.

Kenny stumbled back, looking at her dazed and angry.

"Look, it's clear that we aren't able to kill each other," she said through gritted teeth, forcing herself to remain calm despite Kenny's tenacity, "So why don't we just go about our separate lives and not bother each other again?"

"After you killed my friends? After I looked out for you when the Marines were about to trap you? You expect me to forgive you after you betrayed us like that?!" yelled Kenny.

"Who said that I asked for your forgiveness?!" she shouted back, surprising Kenny with this outburst of rage.

"Just what on earth did I do that wasn't unforgivable?! I just suggested that we leave each other the hell alone! And because you helped me back there when your captain had forsaken me, I decided to kill you first, as quickly and as painlessly as I could. So that you didn't have to witness your friends dying. To spare you from such a painful memory. That's the most amount of mercy I'm able to give a person!"

Kenny watched her as she breathed heavily, slowly regaining her icy composure.

"And don't lie. You guys never trusted me at all. Why else did your captain give the order to kill me as soon as I got back from scouting the immediate area?" Myka glared at him, daring him to challenge her claim. When Kenny remained silent, she backed off.

"Now, are you going to accept this agreement, or am I going to be stuck killing you until someone more competent kills me?" she asked. Kenny glared at her, insulted by the fact that she thought that he would never be good enough to kill her.

Plus, out of his entire voyage with the woman, she never once expressed any gratitude towards them for putting up with her, let alone any mercy for anyone who had crossed her. As if he could believe anything she said was genuine.

Myka got her answer from the look in his eyes. She sighed as she dropped the rifle and drew her sword.

"I see," she said. Before Kenny could do anything, both of his arms were gone. Then he was flat one his back, his legs completely severed from his body. He screamed in pain as the snow was dyed red once more. Myka stood above him, staring down at him with an annoyed expression.

"Since you can't die, and you refuse to leave me alone, I'll just leave you here. By the time you die and come to, I'll already be too far away for you to track. Even if you did try to find me, the forest here is full of dangerous creatures that'll eat you alive, and this weather is only going to be worse after dark. You won't catch me," she said as she put away her sword.

"However, I will leave your ship intact. So that way, when you finally decide to do the smart thing, you can sail away and go on with your own miserable life."

"How is one person supposed to sail a ship that big?" he asked, scornfully.

"Sounds like that's your problem, not mine," she said as she walked away.

"Wait!" he called out. But, in an instant, she vanished, leaving Kenny cursing at her in his weak state as the darkness he was now familiar with crept in from the corners of his sight once more.

**Reviews? Please?**


End file.
